A wide variety of stringed instruments, such as, for example, mandolins, guitars and banjos, are played while being held against the player's body, and supported by a strap about the player's neck or shoulder.
This playing position, while providing greater mobility and versatility than that provided by an instrument mounted in a stand, has certain drawbacks. One such drawback is the tendency of the player's body and clothing to muffle the desired sound normally produced by the instrument. When the back of the instrument is close to, enclosed by, or situated directly against the player's clothes or body, the vibrations or sound produced when the instrument is played are dampened. Also, the reverberation of the sound waves can be dampened. Such effects cause the tone produced by the instrument to be somewhat dampened or flat and muffled.
Attempts have been made to remedy this problem. However, such attempts have produced complicated devices that are difficult to mount or that can dismount unexpectedly. Also, such attempts can damage the finish of the instruments. In addition, most such devices are utilitarian in appearance and detract from the overall visual effect of the instrument. Furthermore, some such devices provide only limited improvements in tone quality, and limit the positions in which the instrument can be played.
One such known device consists of a metal semicircular guard that has a series of metal legs spaced around the semicircle forming the shape of a sunrise. The base line of the semicircle or sunrise is extended approximately 11/4 inch on each side beyond the intersecting point of the semicircle to the base line. The base line extensions are bent at a 90 degree right angle to form two permanent mounting tips.
A curved 41/2 inch metal rod is welded along one side of the curved metal frame. One tip lies close to the base line. The other end of the welded rod is bent at a 90 degree angle forming the third mounting tip, which is flexible. When the tip is strummed, a slight vibration is produced. Rubber tubing is placed over the exposed end of each of the three mounting tips.
This guard has many limitations. The guard covers only one-half of the instrument back, thus allowing contact between the player's body and the other half of the instrument, so that tone quality and sound volume are dampened. This guard also limits the positions in which the instrument can be held, and these positions require the player to extend the player's arms beyond the normal playing position. Also, the metal rod out of which the guard is fashioned can easily wear the rubber tubing thin, and scratch, gouge or pierce the instrument, and may cut the player's hands. The rubber can also deteriorate and leave a residue or deposit on the finish of the instrument that is difficult to remove without harming the finish.
Furthermore, the third, or spring-tension, mounting arm can rapidly lose its resiliency in use, causing the guard to fall off of the instrument. It is also difficult to store an instrument with this guard attached. In addition, the guard is only minimally adjustable to fit different styles of instruments.